Trauma
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Chrno Crusade dualshot twoshot. Recaps of the crucial part of Episode 2 through the physical and psychological sides. Rated for language. Please don't read if it offends you easily. FINISHED
1. Bond

**Lord Cynic: **"Yes, be warned, there's 2 more CC fanfics/updates after this. This is my second more-or-less non-story. It's the way I see what transpires during the crucial part of Episode 2. This version, the first one I wrote, is the physical side. That is, what actually happened in the external world. I hope you enjoy it… somehow.

Oh, in case you get confused: "He" or "His" refers to Chrono, while "She" "Her" refers to Rosette."

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic:** "I don't own Chrono Crusade. Daisuke Moriyama's a genius!"

**

* * *

**

**Bond**

The demon struck.

She started falling.

He watched in horror.

She fell onto the cold concrete.

He stared at her crumpled body.

She didn't move.

He waited.

She didn't move.

His brows furrowed.

She didn't move.

**

* * *

**

His eyes flared.

The Order watched in terror.

His eyes transformed from peaceful crimson to enraged ruby.

The Order trembled.

He stared at the demon with resentment.

The demon stared back, unfazed.

He emitted a dangerous aura.

The head nun warned her students.

His hair stood on end.

The head nun readied her own weapon.

His body stiffened.

The minister prohibited action.

**

* * *

**

His eyes scorched through the demon like red-hot coals.

The students grasped their guns with shaking hands.

He spoke with words of pure fury.

The demon flinched.

He swore vengeance for his special contractor.

She was still.

His eyes drifted to her unmoving body.

Her eyes didn't flutter.

His eyes lingered.

Her body didn't twitch.

**

* * *

**

He yelled.

The clock around her neck shook.

He screamed.

The clock rattled.

He roared.

The clock's seal began to open.

He bellowed.

The clock's seal begged for release.

He felt a power surge through his body.

The clock's seal demanded release.

**

* * *

**

He felt a physical force rush at him.

She leapt into her chest.

He stared at her in shock.

She cried in fear.

He froze in uncertainty.

She looked into his face.

He withdrew his anger.

She smiled with relief.

His mind was clouded with guilt.

She held him close.

He sought her comfort.

She tended to his shame.

He sought reassurance.

She granted it unconditionally.

He accepted her warmth.

She tightened her hold.

* * *

The head nun grew sceptical.

The Elder questioned the head nun's doubt.

The head nun was unconvinced.

The Elder shook his head.

The head nun furrowed her eyebrows inquisitively.

The Elder motioned to the embracing pair.

**

* * *

**

He buried his head into her chest.

She soothed him kindly.

He mumbled gratitude.

She smiled warmly.

Through her clothes, he grew a smile of his own.

She felt that smile and didn't let go.

**

* * *

**

The bond between the demon and his contractor strengthened even more.


	2. Seal

**Lord Cynic: **"It's a shock, isn't it, the update at the same time as the first submission? Yes, I've been keeping this, and a LONG one-shot underwings too. This is the psychological version of it. Or, rather, it's Chrono's psychological version of it. I kinda made it as if he had a good and dark side, corresponding with his midget (sorry) and demon forms respectively. I apologise if I offended anyone there... but I kinda have a point, hai?

Oh, and as someone pointed out, you might get confused reading this, so...

_Midget Chrono_

**Demon Chrono**

There we go."

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic:** "I don't own Chrono Crusade. I can't make a great story like the manga… I can't even draw. Blah."

**

* * *

**

_**Seal**_

_No, ROSETTE!... Rosette... come on, wake up! Please, wake up!_

_She's... she's not moving. C'mon, Rosette, you gotta get up! We've still gotta defeat the de..._

**The demon. The son of a bitch who dared to touch you. How could a bastard without value like him think he can lay a hand... tail... any part of his body on my precious Rosette? Does he not know whom he's dealing with?**

_I promised I would protect you, Rosette. I promised that when we made that contract, that I would protect you with my life. The irony that I'm also sapping your own life away is as funny as being dunked in holy water, but I swore that I would do all I could. And now, that demon... he... he..._

**This bastard demon! This scum, you worthless piece of scum from the fiery abyss of Hell! How dare he hurt the one person more precious to me than anything, even my existence! A lowly piece of shit without a name or rank like him deserves to die! He will burn in Hell for knocking out my important contractor!**

**Ah... ahhh... ahhhhh... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I need power! I need precious astral power! Only if I can obtain it, can I assume my real form and make him pay! I will not let this garbage get away with hurting Rosette. That is unforgivable! Astral, astral, where the hell is it? AAAAAHHHHHHH! Where -**

**The clock! That's it! I must release the seal!**

_But, it's Rosette's life... it's not right..._

**Don't you want revenge for what that sack of crap did to her? Don't you want him to suffer?**

_Of course, but not if Rosette has to suffer as well._

**Don't be a wimp! Release the damn seal!**

_There has to be another way, a way to protect her without resorting to sapping her astral energy._

**Don't talk crap like that! You're a demon for Christ's sake! You shouldn't have to care about a human girl's life.**

_But I'm not like other demons. I won't willingly sacrifice a human's life. And especially not Rosette's!_

**Not even to save your beloved contractor?**

_I told you, not if it saps anymore of her soul!_

**Then I'll open the seal by force!**

_No, you can't! I won't let you!_

**You're a weakling the way you are now. There's nothing you can do to stop me! You don't even horns!**

_No, the clock! Stop it, I don't want to cause any more pain! I won't want to hurt Rosette anymore!_

**A demon without power, who succumbs to his human contractor's every whim. You're pathetic.**

_Don't speak about Rosette and I like that. She treats me as an equal, not as someone who should have a thousand Sacred bullets through his skull. She treats me with respect and kindness, and looks past what I am. Don't you dare talk about us like I'm nothing more than her servant!_

**Oh, of course not. In fact, it's rather different, isn't it? You're simply the one who has literally sliced your contractor's life in half, maybe even more. After all, you were the cause of Miss Magdalene's premature demise, weren't you?**

_Shut up! You know we had no choice!_

**Oh, I definitely know that. But desperation doesn't equal ignorance. You wasted away her life force when you should've known the consequences of the contract. You killed her.**

_NO! I... I didn't mean to..._

**You killed her, and you're going to kill Rosette, regardless. It's just a matter of time. If you release the seal now, her suffering will only be brief.**

_You bastard! Damn you! I won't release it! You can't make me!_

**You're pitiful, absolutely pitiful. Fine. I'll release it myself. Clock of Life, release the seal! Transfer Rosette's life force directly to me and give me power!**

_No! Don't! No, not again, I don't want another sacrifice... ROSETTE! _

_... What the? What is this force pressing against me? This body..._

_Oh my Gosh! Rosette! She's... she's okay... _

_This anger... it's dying away. It subsides because Rosette is okay..._

_But, why was it there? I'm shaking... I'm shaking, and I can't help it. I can't stop it, it's like something horrible is coming... it's cold, so cold... like Magdelene's grave..._

_I feel like I'm plummeting... the seal... I remember... I almost released the seal... I almost sapped more of her life away... AHH! I can't believe I was so selfish!_

_Cold... it's cold again... bitter... spiteful... as if the lonely air is condemning me... how ironic... I don't even deserve to be in Rosette's shadow!_

_Warmth... suddenly warmth... where is it coming from? It surrounds me with a pleasant glow... the only kind that can come from... Rosette..._

_She comforts me, even though I'm taking her life away. Even though I almost let my fury take over, she makes me feel all right. Even though I could end her life at any moment, she cheers me up. Even though she will never live beyond the age of 30, she welcomes me with my gentle touch. I am grateful for that. I am grateful for her trust. I am grateful for her non-discrimination. I am grateful that she is the one whom I made the contract with. She is mine by soul, but I am hers by heart._

_The seal is a sign of our closeness. However, for now it remains closed, unlike our belief in each other._

**THE END

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic: **"Oh yeah... I forgot there's a lot of swearing here, too. Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" (_bows apologetically like Azmaria_)**  
**


End file.
